


Bloodlust

by Rattlesnake_Smile



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake_Smile/pseuds/Rattlesnake_Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate look at how the scene where Aiden was attacked by the vampires could have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge fan of The Originals. It's actually taken the place of The Vampire Diaries for me, which has really just become depressing, not to mention predictable and boring. The Originals keeps the action coming, has a plot aside from the main trio, and the most important part: it has a same-sex relationship.
> 
> This last episode (Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire) sees the werewolves and the vampires trapped in the Abattoir, with Finn magically inducing the bloodlust onto the vampires. This is my take on how the scene where Josh defends Aiden could have gone.

Jerick and the vampire were literally nose-to-nose, breathing heavily, one with bloodlust and the other with bottled up rage.  Gia and Aiden were there almost immediately to try and pry them apart and to calm everyone else down, not that it did any good.  The vampire shoved and next thing anyone knew, Jerick had a stake in his hand, moving in for the kill.  Aiden shouted and grabbed onto his pack mate to pull him back, the bigger wolf spinning and accidentally slicing open Aiden's forearm.  The injured werewolf fell back, holding out his arm as the wound dripped blood onto the flagstone of the sunlit courtyard.

Everyone froze.

All throughout the compound, vampires were straining their senses toward the blood.  They looked not at Aiden but at the wound on his arm, their eyes flickering between their normal colors and the blood-filled orbs of their darker counterparts.  Even Josh couldn't stop the veins from undulating beneath the skin of his face.  He did, however, hold onto his humanity better then his fellow vampires, having been one longer (granted, only a year, but still.)  In a split second, two vampires moved in, unable to hold back their nature anymore.  Aiden tried to fight them off, but was easily overpowered, especially without his ring.  He was thrown to the floor, the two vampires moving in, fangs out.

Suddenly, Josh was there, snapping the neck of one and shoving aside the other.  He may have only had a year on all of them (except Klaus and Marcel) but it was still older, and in vampire terms, older is stronger.  The second vampire skidded across the floor before rolling backward and onto his feet again, eyes blood-filled and fangs bared in a monstrous hiss.  Marcel was there instantly, restraining the baby vamp while Josh turned to look at his ~~boyfriend~~ friend (or whatever it was Aiden wanted to call them.)  But, almost instantly, his senses were drawn to the blood pouring from the slash on Aiden's arms, the way the veins continued to pump out the sweet-smelling and delicious nectar that all vampires craved.  Even fighting against his nature, Josh couldn't help but lick his lips, feeling his fangs fighting to spring forth from his gums, his eyes flickering back and forth.  Josh's big brown eyes only flickered up toward Aiden's face for a second before they were drawn back to the wound.  But in that second, he saw the fear and horror on Aiden's face.

Unable to stop himself, he took a step forward.

"Joshua!" Klaus' cultured voice rang out, causing the young vampire to halt in his tracks.  "Step away from him."  Josh let his eyes flicker between Aiden and Klaus, noting that the Hybrid may have had something akin to concern on his face.  Still, the Thirst called to him and he took another step.  Klaus was immediately there, blocking his way, hand pressed against Josh's chest, ready to restrain him if necessary.

"Josh?" Marcel asked from somewhere behind him, though his voice was a mere suggestion of sound, like the buzzing of an insect, holding no actual meaning.  Josh swallowed hard, his throat burning and his gums itching, looking intently at Aiden's bloody arm.  If he were aware enough, he would know that even Hayley was looking at the normally composed and fun-loving vampire in concern, worried not just for her wolf, but for her friend, as well.  Josh finally regained enough sense to look up from the wound that so entranced his attention and at Aiden's face, taking in those big eyes he had lost himself in so many times.  Licking his lips again, almost as if he could taste the blood on the air, he tore his gaze away from the prone werewolf and looked directly into Klaus' face, moving his own hand to the Original's wrist.  The thousand-year-old immortal furrowed his brown in confusion as Josh brought that hand up toward his face, bracing it just behind his jaw.  When Josh brought Klaus' hand up to mirror the first on the other side of his face, the bastard Mikaelson understood.

"Please..." Josh pleaded, desperately trying to not look at what was trying to tempt his attention.  Klaus hesitated, and in that moment, Josh's eyes filled with blood as his fangs slid out.  He lost the fight with his self-control.  But before he could fight against the Original for his meal, Klaus snapped his neck, rendering the vampire unconscious.  Josh's body slumped forward in Klaus' grasp, only to be almost immediately taken by Marcel who quickly took his friend's prone form and easily moved it toward the opulent couch nearby.  Both sides, werewolves and vampires, were momentarily stunned into silence, especially Aiden, who regained his feet with Jackson's help.

"Kol!" Klaus bellowed, turning to look up at the balcony as his wayward younger brother appeared.  "We're going to attempt he spell!"  He stalked off to oversee his brother's preparations while Aiden moved ward cautiously to look down at Josh's prone form.  He almost looked like he was sleeping, not like he'd just attempted to rip Aiden's throat out. 

Welcome to New Orleans, where nothing was ever simple.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone didn't really understand what I was implying in this story, it's that Josh would rather be rendered unconscious/dead than hurt Aiden. I'm just going by what I got from the last episode, because clearly this means something to Josh, and the jury's still out on what it means for Aiden.
> 
> I'm totally Team Jaiden, by the way.


End file.
